Uma nova Ninja
by Minna Delacroix
Summary: Uma nova ninja mudasse para Konoha e a sua presença muda as vidas à sua volta... Minha primeira fic... [NaruxHina][SasuxSaku][ShikaxTema][KakashixAnko][NejixTenten]


Primeira fic de Naruto começada num dia em que não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Por isso se não gostarem tenham pena de mim! Por favor!...

Passando à frente, neste primeiro cap não aparecem quase personagens nenhuma da série, mas, sendo uma fic da Naruto, nos próximos caps aparecerão com abundância. )

Kiri: Hidden Vilage of Mist (Vila Escondida da Névoa, ou algo assim)

Konoha: Não preciso de dizer, pois não?

**E, como toda a gente sabe, Naruto não me pertence ou haveriam grandes diferenças na história e etc…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo I – Chegada a Konoha

Yamamura Ayumi parou durante alguns momentos olhando para o enorme aglomerado de casas protegidas pelo muro defensivo. Demorara muito menos tempo do que esperara a chegar ali, pelo que e deixou ficar mais algum tempo a observar a vila (que mais parecia uma cidade), os seus olhos demorando-se nas faces dos quatro homens esculpidas na pedra. Sabia bem que na presente altura não era nenhum daqueles homens que possuía o título de Hokage naquela vila mas sim uma mulher, Tsunade-sama.

– Konoha – murmurou num suspiro enquanto ajeitava a bandana com o símbolo da vila de Kiri mais sobre o seu olho esquerdo. – É… diferente.

Começou a caminhar na direcção à vila que seria o seu novo lar, um pouco a contra gosto. Mas ao mesmo tempo era bom mudar-se, sair da vila de Kiri onde, em todos os cantos enevoados, recordações dos seus pais a assaltavam. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ambos tivessem falecido numa missão dois meses antes, pouco tempo depois de ela ter feito dezasseis anos. O seu avô, residente em Konoha há alguns anos, pois alegava que o clima quente lhe fazia melhor à saúde, disponibilizara-se para a acolher e, apesar de relutante não conseguira recusar a proposta. Se não fossem todos os problemas com os papéis de transferência de uma vila para a outra, provavelmente teria se mudado mais cedo.

Parou a poucos metros dos portões abertos da vila e puxou a bandana ainda mais para cima do olho. A sua visão ficava comprometida, não via tão bem assim, mas sabia muito bem que a posição da bandana faria menos impressão do que a visão do seu olho. E também, quando se encontrava nervosa, perdia um pouco do controlo que tinha sobre ele, gastando _chakra_ sem necessidade.

– Precisas de ajuda? – perguntou uma tímida voz feminina atrás de si.

Com reflexos treinados pelos anos de treino, Ayumi virou-se de um salto deparando-se com três pessoas mais ou menos da sua idade, talvez um ou dois anos mais novas. A do meio fora, definitivamente, a que falara, pois era a única rapariga. Os dois olhos azuis acinzentados sem pupila estavam fixos nela curiosamente, mas de resto a rapariga parecia querer-se esconder dentro do casaco. Um dos rapazes tinha cabelo castanho espetado, duas tatuagens vermelhas na cara e ao seu lado um cão branco de orelhas castanhas, que lhe lançava um ar tão desconfiado quanto o dono. Quanto ao outro rapaz nem sabia se a olhava devido aos óculos escuros e a gola do casaco que lhe cobria quase metade da cara. Tinham todos bandanas de Konoha.

– Sim, por favor – respondeu Ayumi. – Poderiam me dizer como chego ao escritório da Hokage?

Os três anuíram silenciosamente e, da porta da vila, explicaram-lhe como lá chegar. Apenas lhe foi preciso ouvir uma vez para decorar o caminho pelo que, após agradecer aos três, logo caminhava pelas ruas movimentadas da vila. Olhou em volta, tentando talvez adivinhar onde ficaria a casa do seu avô. Gostaria de visitá-lo primeiro e de se livrar daquela mochila que, após tantos dias, já começava a pesar. Mas tinha-lhe sido deixado bem claro que devia ir logo falar com a Hokage e era o que faria. Rapidamente chegou ao edifício que lhe fora indicado e onde se podia ver o kanji de fogo. Subiu as escadas e deparou-se com um corredor com várias portas. Qual delas seria? Viu uma rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa pelos ombros a sair de uma das salas e decidiu perguntar-lhe direcções.

– Boa tarde – a rapariga pareceu surpreendida.

– Boa tarde. Posso ajudar-te?

– Sim – respondeu Ayumi. – Poderias me dizer onde posso encontrar a Hokage?

A jovem anuiu com um gesto de cabeça e levou-a até uma porta. Bateu e as duas raparigas entraram. Estavam duas mulheres no escritório, uma de cabelos louros presos em dois rabos-de-cavalo encontrava-se sentada atrás de uma mesa e parecia extremamente aborrecida, enquanto a outra tinha cabelos pretos e segurava um porquinho entre os braços.

– Tsunade-sama – disse a rapariga que a guiara. – Esta jovem pediu para falar consigo.

– Obrigada Sakura – respondeu a mulher loura. – Podes sair.

Enquanto a rapariga que fora chamada de Sakura saía da sala, Ayumi observou Tsunade. Então aquela é que era a Kage daquela vila. Teria a considerado uma mulher completamente normal se naqueles olhos cor de mel não visse algo que, sem saber porquê, a assustava um pouco.

– A que vens? – perguntou finalmente Tsunade.

– Sou Yamamura Ayumi – respondeu a rapariga, tirando uns papéis da mochila. – A minha transferência foi aprovada por si.

– Sim, já sei quem és – cortou a Hokage, pegando nos papéis e observando-os com atenção. – Parece estar tudo em ordem então. Já és chunin não é verdade?

– Sim, Tsunade-sama. Há quase um ano.

– Tens algum problema no olho? – perguntou Tsunade desconfiada.

– Hum? Não – disse Ayumi.

– Deixa-me ver então.

Ayumi suspirou e levantou a bandana, colocando-a direita sobre a testa, revelando um olho negro, tão diferente do seu outro verde-esmeralda. Tentou controlar o seu _Shingan_ mas, devido ao nervosismo que lhe invadia o corpo e a mente, ainda conseguiu ler as duas últimas palavras que Tsunade pensava: "Niju Shotai". Rapidamente controlou o poder e saiu da mente da mulher.

– _Advanced Bloodline_? – perguntou Tsunade, apanhando Ayumi de surpresa.

– Sim – respondeu a jovem ninja, sorrindo embaraçada. – É o _Shingan_.

– O que podes fazer com ele?

Ayumi suspirou, o peso da mochila nas suas costas a começar a tornar-se insuportável. Mas não podia dar uma má impressão à Kage da vila para onde se ia mudar e a quem ia servir.

– Ler pensamentos, parar o tempo e, num estágio mais avançado, distorcer o tempo – respondeu. – No momento apenas controlo a primeira habilidade.

– Muito bem – anuiu Tsunade. – Mas vou te marcar uma avaliação com um jounin para ver qual é o teu nível numa luta.

Ayumi concordou com um gesto de cabeça e estava a preparar-se para virar as costas e sair mal Tsunade lhe desse permissão, mas a Hokage ainda não tinha acabado.

– Aproxima-te – chamou. Ayumi assim fez e foi-lhe estendido um documento. – Tens de assinar isto e depois marcar o teu polegar com sangue, aqui.

Ayumi leu o documento atentamente e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir tristemente ao aperceber-se que quando assinasse aquilo, estaria a jurar fidelidade a Konoha, comprometendo-se a lutar contra todos os seus inimigos, incluindo shinobis de Kiri, quer ela os tivesse conhecido ou não. Assinou o documento e mordeu o polegar, marcando a folha com o seu sangue. Quando se preparava para sair, ouviu Tsunade chamá-la uma última vez.

– É esta que vais usar a partir de agora – afirmou, estendendo-lhe uma bandana azul com o símbolo de Konoha.

Ayumi suspirou. A partir daquele dia, tudo o que a ligava a Kiri fora apagado. Agora era uma ninja de Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primeiro capitulo… Espero que tenham gostado (se é que alguém leu)… Se não gostaram, não me matem, façam criticas construtivas para ver se melhoro nisto, sim?

Até o próximo capitulo (se achar que vale a pena) que cujo nome provavelmente será: "O teste com o Jounin"…

Angel-Kin


End file.
